


As Long as It Takes

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you wish you had fallen in love with someone else?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It would be easier…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So fall in love with someone else.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as It Takes

It was a beautiful day on the Grand Line, sun shining, seagulls drifting lazily on the light breeze. By all accounts, you should have been happily enjoying the sunshine, letting yourself be doted on by Sanji, who had used the weather as an excuse to make ice cream, much to Luffy’s delight. Instead, you had taken a stroll through Nami’s tangerine grove, letting the refreshing citrus scent of the fruits wash over you. You found yourself watching the crew from the secluded cover of the trees, a wistful smile on your face.

You had been with the Strawhats for three months now, ever since they had found you on a transport ship bound for the New World, shackled and void of hope. The first thing you had seen once your chains were broken and you walked out into the glorious sunlight you had not seen in days, Luffy’s smile was the first thing you saw. And you fell for him then and there.

You knew it was more likely infatuation, spawned by your insistence that you owed him something. After all, he had saved your life. To offer him anything less than your own life in return would feel wrong. Slavery was all you had known and slavery was all you can offer him, but when you tried he had turned you down.

_“You’re free now,” he said with a wide grin that gripped your heart._

_“But… I have nowhere to go…”_

_“Join my crew and we’re even, then.”_

You shook your head. He had freed you _and_ given you a place you could call home, people you could call family, and what did you have to offer? In your eyes, the deal was far from fair. He just didn’t see it the same way you did. 

“What are you doing?”

You spun around at the sound of a voice behind you. Zoro looked past you to the deck below and his expression hardened.

“Spying is discouraged on this ship.”

“I wasn’t spying!” you protested a little too loudly, your face turning red.

Zoro laughed at your flustered appearance. “Relax, I was just playing with you. But don’t think I don’t notice how you look at Luffy,” he said, crossing his arms, the joking smile on his face now nowhere to be found.

“H-how long have you known?”

“Since the start.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” You sighed heavily. “I never meant for it to happen. I know you can’t help who you fall in love with, but I have to wonder… Why him? He doesn’t feel the same way, and I doubt he ever will. He’s too… Single-minded…”

“That’s one word for it,” Zoro scoffed. “Do you wish you had fallen in love with someone else?”

You hesitated and turned away to hide your expression, watching Luffy and the others gallivanting around deck. “It would be easier…”

“So fall in love with someone else,” he said with a shrug, as if were as easy as breathing.

You were about to turn around and tell Zoro how impossible that was, how one could not just simply ‘fall in love with someone else’. Emotions didn’t work that way. But you were stopped by a hand on your waist as he spun you to face him. He looked down at you, his face as serious as you had ever seen it, before leaning in to press his lips lightly against yours.

For a moment, you couldn’t move. You couldn’t think, you couldn’t breathe. Time stopped and all there was was his mouth on yours, gentle and warm. Before you could resist, you found your fingers creeping up to tangle themselves in his mint green hair, simultaneously raising yourself on your toes to press your body even closer.

You could feel him smirk against your lips as you kissed him back, all thoughts of your elusive captain momentarily forgotten. Memories flitted across the backs of your eyelids, every moment with Luffy you cherished so much. But this time, you saw them in a different light. In each and every one, Zoro was there too. You had been too focused on Luffy to realise it. You saw Zoro cut your chains, saw his soft smile as he watched you take your first steps as a free woman, saw the approving nod he gave when you became a Strawhat. You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes. 

After a while, Zoro pulled back, hands cupping your cheeks, and pressed his forehead against yours. “You’re not beholden to anyone. When I cut your chains, I set you free. Only you get to choose who to be with, or no one at all if that’s what you want.”

“But I owe him so much,” you sobbed. “I owe him _everything_.”

“We all do. That’s why we’re here.”

“[Name]! Where’d you go?” The voice of your captain rang out through the grove. You turned to face the direction is came from. “You said you’d play with us!”

“You want to go, don’t you?” Zoro’s voice sounded strained, as if trying to hide his disappointment. But it seeped through all the same.

Did you? Every fibre of your being said yes, but your lips still tingled from the kiss you and Zoro had shared only moments before. He seemed to read you immediately.

“Go. I get it.”

You gave him an apologetic look, your face still stained with tears. “I’m sorry. I’m not ready yet. But maybe in time…”

“I’ll wait. As long as it takes.”

You smiled at him sadly before wiping the tears from your face before turning and leaving the cover of the tangerine grove. You knew the smile you wore did not quite reach your eyes. You hoped the others would not be able to tell, or notice the redness of your eyes. But the moment you laid eyes on your captain, your smile was genuine.

Zoro looked on, his face stern. He was that smile. You weren’t ready to move on yet. But when you did, at least you knew he would be waiting. 

For as long as it took.


End file.
